


You're Way Too Young to Play These Games

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Heroes, M/M, Oneshot, Schmoop, hesamisabamf, peterisadick, petlar, pylar, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can be a real dick sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Way Too Young to Play These Games

Peter and Gabriel were having a fight. Like most of the times they fought, this particular argument was about Gabriel's immortality, and by extension, Peter's mortality. If this was before the former killer had reformed himself, he would have ran off and stewed angrily for a while and Peter would have moped in his room. But since it wasn't, Peter was the one who disappeared, leaving Gabriel stunned in the living room, wondering what was happening.

Peter had stomped his way down the sidewalk for what seemed like an endless amount of blocks, before hailing a cab to drop him off at a hotel on the outskirts of town that his mother was partial to using when she had occasion to get away for a while. Her customary room was still reserved, so he took it and settled down on the floor by the arm chair, trying to cool down.

He knew it was immature of him to run away from his problems like this. But honestly most days he wondered what he was even doing, living with Gabriel and sometimes fooling around with him. Did he feel guilty? Definitely, because Peter was always feeling guilty about _something_.

But for some reason, today, it was all too much. He had just worked two double shifts back to back and the coffee machine at work had been broken. On top of all that, he gets back to his apartment and for some reason or other Gabriel decides to ask exactly what was going on between the two of them. The mean, bitter, different part of Peter, the part he tries to keep hidden because it's cruel, tells him to hurt Gabriel, push him away, since he doesn't deserve to be loved.

Peter decides it's the nice, caring, romantic part of him that made him run away and hide. He was scared, although the past tense isn't past yet.

He dozes off for a few minutes when his phone vibrating against the floor wakes him up and he checks the number. It's Hesam, which is surprising, since Peter was sure that his partner had banned him from working anymore so he could get some sleep and stop falling asleep on the rec room table.

"Hello?" he answers, casually.

"Your boyfriend is here looking for you," Hesam is saying, and Peter's quick to interject with "He's not my boyfriend."

"Don't be a fucking child."

The response is unexpected and Hesam's harsh tone is even more so.

"I don't know what your problem is, but get over yourself and come talk to him."

Peter gapes for a moment before remembering that he has some dignity, and barks back, "I don't see how any of this is your business, Hesam."

There's a pause on the other end and Peter can make out some voices in the background. Presumably, the other man is listening to them.

"It's my business, Peter, because you're not the one who sees what your stupid hang ups are doing to Gabriel. You storm off like this and Emma and I are the ones who pick up the pieces and I'm tired of it." He pauses, takes a breath, considers. "Look, I don't know what the fuck happened before, and I don't care. All I know is, if you don't get your ass down here in the next two hours I will find you and kick your ass on his behalf. Got it?"

Peter is completely stunned into silence at his friend's outburst, and for a moment, he considers just hanging up and finding something strong to drink, but instead closes his eyes and leans his head back.

"Does he know you're talking to me right now?"

"Not yet, I don't think. But he's looking over here now. I could put him on, if you want."

Peter shakes his head, but remembers that Hesam can't see him, so he sighs instead.

"Please don't. I'll- just give me another hour and then I'll be back. I just need some time to think."

Hesam is saying something to someone else, which Peter can vaguely make out as "I'm just talking to some asshole, I'll be off in a minute," and for a moment, he wants to feel offended but he knows that he deserves it.

"You're a good friend, Hesam. Thank you."

The voice on the other end laughs a little and replies, "You're damn right I am. Now man up and stop being a pussy."

The line goes dead and Peter rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone. He figures Gabriel must have known Hesam was talking to him but didn't want to push anything; he was more cautious since the Wall, and Peter wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Absently, he runs a finger along the bottom of his uniform polo and thinks about all the times he never even saw how good he had- has- it.

_"You seriously believe in ghosts?"_  
"Shut up."  
"I'm not making fun of you, I just- I had no idea." Pause. "Do you want to watch that Ghost Adventures show?" 

Peter smiles as he remembers them trying to watch it and then deciding some things were best left unknown. When he sheepishly admits that he's a little scared later that night, Gabriel was more than happy to curl his body around Peter's until he fell asleep.

There was this time that he, Emma, Gabriel and Hesam went to some lake upstate and the two of them arrived late to lunch.

_"What took you?" Hesam is scowling._  
They're both sopping wet and fully clothed.  
"Someone pushed me into the lake," Peter glares, and Gabriel holds up his hands.  
"You pulled me in with you!"  
"Because you pushed me!"  
"Do you really want to have this argument again?" 

Peter's beginning to understand what Hesam was talking about, especially if that's the way they've been acting around him for the past year.

The best time, though, was when Gabriel had went missing and Peter was panicking for three days until he came home from work and found him sprawled across an arm chair sideways, smiling like he just won the lottery.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_  
"I went to visit an old friend in Jersey. I had to apologize."  
"And you couldn't have told me first?"  
A cocky smirk. Peter wants to punch it off of his face.  
"Worried about me, Pete?"

Peter had stormed off and pouted in the kitchen until Gabriel came in and told him he was sorry and Peter had replied, "I missed you."

They put that chair to good use that night.

Christ, Peter sighs. He was pathetic. And stupid. And ignorant, and some other choice adjectives. He gets up and hurries down the stairs, out the door, and hails a cab.

He knows exactly where Gabriel, Hesam and Emma will be and gives the cabbie the directions. Most days they go out to this same diner for coffee or whatever and he can see the three of them laughing inside. Well, Hesam and Emma were laughing, anyway. He could tell that they were trying to cheer Gabriel up, and he smiled to be polite, but his eyes were sad.

Suddenly, Gabriel looks up and catches Peter standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, and he stands up and heads towards the door.

Hesam notices Peter and draws a finger across his throat, trying to be threatening, but really, just looking funny. Peter appreciates the effort.

Gabriel doesn't say anything when he walks over to Peter, so Peter reaches over and entwines their finger together, pulling Gabriel away from the diner and towards the apartment, where they can talk in privacy. In his head, Peter is going over apologies and explanations, even though he's pretty sure Gabriel can hear the hum of his internal monologue, but he decides to say it out loud anyway.

This plan seems to be going pretty okay except that when they get in the front entry way of the apartment Gabriel pushes him against the wall and kisses him soundly and when they finally stop long enough to breathe, Peter sighs, "I don't deserve you."

Gabriel reaches up to tuck a section of Peter's hair away from his eyes, then leans back to his admire his handiwork.

"I think I could say the same about you." He leans in again, nipping at Peter's lip. "I forgive you for being a selfish ass."

"Aren't you gracious?" Peter snorts, but ends up getting pulled into the living room and down into their most favorite arm chair.

The next day, Hesam accidentally walks in on them making out behind the hospital. They don't notice him, so he heads back to Emma and shrugs.

"It looks they made up," he explains, and she smiles.

"I knew they would. Now then," she links her arm through his. "Why don't you and I grab some food?"

Now it's Hesam's turn to smile as he leads her down the hall. Those two love birds can get their own lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
